


A Most Precious Gift

by TheRubyStorm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Death in Childbirth, Mpreg, Please read the tags!!!, and im sorry, lots of angst but there's a nice bittersweet ending, please forgive me if ive messed up on it, possible trigger warning, still working on understanding the omegaverse, yes i totally went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRubyStorm/pseuds/TheRubyStorm
Summary: Molly stared blankly at the wall as she sat on the floor of the hospital hallway, in complete shock from the past few hours.  She felt she should be dissolving in a fit of tears, but they just wouldn’t come.  This was the last thing she could have ever suspected when the two of them had come into St. Bart's this morning.  The thoughts and emotions were racing through her head like lightning; fear, hurt, rage…  He wasn't supposed to go like this...Sherlock...  Sherlock, the greatest consulting detective she'd ever known was gone... And it was all because of that baby...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For all you Sherlock fans who have clicked on this without reading the tags, please read the tags before you go any further!! 
> 
> And for all of you who are still waiting on the next chapter of 'Love Is Logically Illogical', I PROMISE IT'S COMING!!!
> 
> I'm not typically a multi-chapter writer, (personally I prefer just writing birth fics lol) and this is what came from my last attempt at a multi-chapter. You see, this was originally supposed to be a Sherlolly mpreg fic with Sherlock finding out he's pregnant around the same time Molly finds out she's dying of cancer and their experiences through the pregnancy. (Very angst heavy...) But inspiration didn't get much further than little pieces of several chapters so I put that away to work on the Star Trek fic.
> 
> (I'm still planning on writing the fic I just described, but as a birth one-shot fic with flashbacks ;) )
> 
> But instead, I ended up coming across one of my old one-shots from a few years ago and revamped it as a Sherlolly fic but to do that, I had to do the unthinkable to Sherlock Holmes and I apologize for the angst you're about to get into.
> 
> Unless you enjoy angsty stuff, which in that case, I hope you'll enjoy!

“ _What's going on? What's wrong with my husband?” Molly said, the panic rising in her chest as the nurse pulled her towards the door._

“ _Please Mrs Holmes! You have to leave now!” the nurse shouted, pushing her further. She could hear the traces of fear in the beta's voice and that scared her. Something had gone terribly wrong._

“ _No! Someone tell me what's going on! Sherlock!” Her eyes were fixed on the limp form of Sherlock in the hospital bed; his ebony curls plastered to his forehead with sweat from the strain of childbirth and skin deathly pale as a doctor began doing chest compressions. Turning to the other side of the room, she could just make out the tiny body of their newborn son, surrounded by at least 4 nurses who were doing all they could to help him breathe._

“ _Sherlock please!” she screamed, nearly hysterical now. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. “Please wake up Sherlock!!”_

“ _Nurse! Get her out of here!” the doctor doing compressions yelled as with a final shove the nurse managed to pull Molly out of the room and close the door, cutting her off from the chaos in the room. Somewhere she felt another nurse trying to lead her away, but she couldn't pull herself away from the door as she beat her hands against it in a panic._

“ _Let me in! Please god no!! Sherlock!!”_

 

* * *

Molly stared blankly at the wall as she sat on the floor of the hospital hallway, in complete shock from the past few hours.  She felt she should be dissolving in a fit of tears, but they wouldn’t come.  This was the last thing she could have ever suspected when the two of them had come into St. Bart's this morning. The thoughts and emotions were racing through her head like lightning; fear, hurt, rage…  He wasn't supposed to go like this.

Sherlock... Sherlock, the greatest consulting detective she'd ever known was gone...

And it was all because of that baby...

The past few hours had become such a blur to her.  She could remember trying to support him during labor, the doctor saying that it was time, a small and bloodied thing in the doctor’s arms, Sherlock gasping behind her, then no longer breathing, screaming his name while a nurse pushed her out of the room and yelling something about code for Sherlock and their son, falling to her knees in despair as she was told that the baby's condition was stable but they had not been able to save Sherlock...

For the longest time, she sat in that hallway, oblivious to everything swirling around her.  Several various people walked past, but she remained lost in thought as she replayed the past few hours in her mind. Something that she could have done, any sign that they may have missed to have known he was in trouble. The doctor had said that it was an amniotic fluid embolism; amniotic fluid that had entered Sherlock's bloodstream and traveled straight to his heart. They didn't know what had caused it, no way they could have prevented it, but that wasn't good enough for her. She knew a natural delivery had the potential to be dangerous. If only she had insisted on a c-section, if only he hadn't pushed himself so hard, if only they hadn't gotten pregnant...maybe he'd still be here.

“Molly...”

The voice was what broke her line of thought. Looking up, she could see John Watson standing over her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder; the redness in his eyes from where she could tell he had been crying and looking like he had aged twenty years in the process of a few hours.

“Greg and Mycroft are on their way right now... Oh Molly, I-I'm so sorry...” he said quietly, silent tears streaming down his face as he sat down next to her.

That did it. The tears that had been held back now came flowing out in heaving sobs as memories of Sherlock flashed through her mind; the day he proposed, the way his eyes lit up when he had a new case, the day they entered 221B Baker Street as husband and wife, the excitement in his voice when he told her he was pregnant, his smile, his laugh...

_It hurt too much..._

“God, what am I going to do without him?” she choked as John's arms wrapped about her and held her tight.

 

* * *

“Have you had a chance to see your son yet?” he asked a little later as she started to calm himself.

She turned away from his gaze at his question. How do you even begin to explain that you wanted nothing to do with your own child? Not now... Not after everything it had taken away from her...

“I spoke to one of the nurses and they said he’s doing alright now.” John continued. “He’s breathing on his own and his heart rate’s back to normal.  They said they may even be able to move him to the regular nursery as soon as tomorrow. He's under observation right now and they want to do some more tests, but they're all saying he’s going to be fine.”

She mumbled something that sounded like, “That’s good.” but her eyes never broke their focus with the wall.

“He's already got Sherlock's unruly curls.”  he continued with a slight chuckle.  “God, he looks so much like Sherlock already...”

 

That was the last thing she wanted to hear as she closed her eyes tight; tears threatening to push through again.  This baby had already taken the one man she truly loved away from her; she didn’t want to be reminded of that every time she had to look at him.

“You should go see him.”

“I can‘t…  I...I don’t want to…” she replied bitterly.

 

Without a word, John grabbed her arm, dragging her onto her feet and pulling her towards the NICU. After resisting for a bit and soon realizing that he wasn’t going to allow her to get away, her mind began racing; wondering how she’d feel when she’d get her first good look at him. True, they had both been excited about the pregnancy, but Sherlock was the one who spearheaded the idea of them having a child in the first place.  How could she do this on her own?  How could she raise this baby without him?  How could she love someone who had taken so much from her?  Before she had time to think of the answers however, they had stopped at the NICU door.

“You go get suited up, go on in and I’ll be along in a bit.” John said.

As he turned to go, Molly quickly grabbed his hand.

“John, please…”  she pleaded, her voice trembling.  “I can‘t do this on my own.  I…I don’t want to see him.”

“I know it’s hard.  But he’s Sherlock’s gift to you.” he said as his hands clasped hers. “He wouldn’t want you to just walk away from this. Go on. It’s what he'd want. ”

She nodded nervously as she turned to open the door, but before she did, she cast one more fearful look at John.

“It‘ll be alright” he smiled as he motioned for her to go in.

 

‘A vision in yellow…’ she thought as she took another look at herself in the mirror.  Finally dressed, she swallowed hard as she stepped into the sterile room and instantly became self-conscious as she realized that she was the only single parent there. She wanted to run out of the room, away from the pain that was threatening to tear her apart.

John was wrong. She wasn't ready to face this.  

But before she could, one of the nurses approached her, appearing to be in her late 50’s with a motherly feel about her.  She was smiling, but her eyes showed that she realized what the past few hours had done to her.  She didn’t pry for answers, only saying simply, “It’s good to see you.  Your son’s in the isolette at the end of the row.  He’s been waiting to meet you.”  She went on ahead, implying that Molly accompany her and after a moment, she slowly followed.  Walking past the other isolettes, it made her sick to the stomach see the other alphas and omegas with their children. A comforting touch, a reassuring hug, a soft-spoken word of support; true their child was ill, but at least they had still had each other. She was facing this alone...and all she could think of was Sherlock. How he should be here, how she should be holding his hand and telling him everything was going to be alright.

 

As she walked, she could sense the whispers and glances from the nurses around him. Surely word had spread by now about the healthy young omega who had suddenly died in childbirth and the alpha suddenly thrust into single parenthood.

“She‘s the one.”

“That poor girl… To lose her mate like that…”

She forced herself to quit listening as each step brought her closer.

 

Finally reaching the isolette, she felt as if her heart were about to leap out of her chest.  The desire was still there to leave, but the curiosity of seeing what had been growing inside Sherlock for the past nine months kept her transfixed to the spot. As she peered inside, she was finally able to get her first good look at her son since the delivery.  He was a tiny thing with a shock of dark curls peeking from under a blue hat and looking even more fragile under the various machines keeping track of his vitals.  But the first thing she noticed was that he was already alert, staring at her with a set of big blueish-green eyes; Sherlock's eyes. She reached a hand in to touch him, and despite herself, softly smiled as he grabbed a tight hold on her finger.

“You‘re a strong little thing; aren‘t you?” she whispered as he jerked his other arm in response as if trying to figure out what to do with it..

“This is your first one?” a voice behind her asked.  Looking behind her, she could see it was the nurse that had approached her earlier. 

She nodded. “I didn‘t realize he‘d be so small…” Her gaze drifted to the tiny bracelet on his wrist and the lump caught in her throat when he saw Sherlock's name on it.

“He’s a really good-natured baby.” she said. “Hardly ever cries except when he's hungry. Does this little one have a name?”

“Thomas. Thomas Grayson Holmes...” she responded, her mind drifting back to the day they had chosen it and how it was the only name they could manage to agree on.

“Thomas…” the nurse repeated. “It fits him.” She gently placed her hand on Molly's shoulder. “Do you want to hold him?”

 

The question caught her off guard; she had only just become comfortable with touching the newborn like this. But the words, “Can I?” came out before she could stop herself. Before she realized it, she was seated in a nearby chair, watching the nurse pick up her son with the skill of someone who had done it a thousand times.  She found himself holding her breath at the suddenness of Thomas' weight in her hands and silently begged the nurse for some kind of guidance as he squirmed awkwardly in her arms.

“You don’t need to hold him like if he’s made of glass.” she smiled as she adjusted the blanket. “Hold him closer to you.  Newborns like to hear the sound of a heartbeat.”

Doing as the nurse suggested, she was surprised as he stopped squirming in her arms and instead nuzzled into her chest, pursing the tiny cupid bow of his lips.

“Oh wow...” she breathed and as he looked at her with those blue-green eyes she knew so well, she could feel her heart melting as she slowly fell in love with this perfect combination of Sherlock and herself. In that moment, she knew that there was nothing she wanted to do other than to protect him, to keep him safe, to raise him to be everything that Sherlock would have wanted for him. John was right. This child was Sherlock's gift to her and she knew that if he had the choice, he would have done it all over again for this moment.  She wasn’t sure how, but somehow they’d find a way to make this work; to help him be everything they knew he could be.

They were going to be okay.

 

~THE END~

 


End file.
